This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying whether participation of students in a lifestyle intervention program carried out by school-based health centers can help prevent future development of type 2 diabetes. Type 2 diabetes is emerging as an epidemic in children and adolescents. In some populations, type 2 diabetes is now the dominant form of diabetes in children. School-based health centers are unique in that they are located in schools where healthcare access is easier. Therefore, these health centers are an ideal setting in which to implement a screening and prevention program for type 2 diabetes. Current studies to adapt lifestyle by improving nutrition and physical activity suggest that this can reduce the risk of developing type 2 diabetes in youth. One study showed that a 12-week lifestyle program had a positive effect in reducing risk factors for insulin resistance [a pre-diabetic condition] in overweight youth, and the Diabetes Prevention Program's lifestyle change program reduced risk of type 2 diabetes by more than half among adults.